Rifle
The Rifle is a long-ranged weapon. It has high accuracy, but at the penalty of a long reload time. While the rifle may look like a musket or musketoon, it has a shorter barrel that does not exceed the wooden frame, and is not equipped with a bayonet. The rifle is a firearm generally used in open maps, because of its long range and high rate of damage. __TOC__ Warning This weapon is a weapon that should be reserved for DECENT people. If placed in a hands of a beginner, it will be as useful as a musket. If you think you are good enough to advance to the next level of weaponry, try the rifle. Don't get mad if you miss; longer ranges require better skill. Patience is also VERY key, as if you rush your shot, you'll always miss. Plus, since this weapon is ultra accurate, you have no room for mistakes. Other weapons are not as accurate, so using them may make up for your mistakes. After all, it has been said: "One does not simply pick up this fine weapon of war and expect to slaughter hordes of Frenchman." Usage Long Range The rifle is recommended on larger, more open maps due to its very high range of effectiveness. Whilst using the rifle at long ranges you should profile targets with rifles as they can snipe you. Cover should be used when reloading to avoid easily being picked off by enemy riflemen. Cavalry can also be a major threat should you be reloading due to your vulnerability. To avoid situations like this Cavalry should also be profiled and it may be wise to stay in areas where cavalry may have a harder time hitting you, such as behind trees, rocks, or even fortifications. Despite the rifle being the best long ranged weapon, super long ranged enemies may not be easily hit or possibly even survive being hit. You can avoid this by moving closer to enemies when the time is right. Try to move around and find enemies reloading/aiming. If they are reloading, simply put the cursor over their torso (as aiming at the head usually isn't required and can be even less accurate) and fire. This will 90% of the time kill them. If they are aiming, make sure you are in their blind spot (a bit behind 180 degrees of their line of sight) and fire at them. Close Range Close ranges are often where rifles can become vulnerable due to a high reload time. Although not very effective at close ranges it can still be utilized to some degree similar to a musket. An easy way to avoid dying in a close range fight is to not reload if someone is rushing you. Often times riflemen will underestimate how long it takes to load a rifle leading to a quick death by melee weapons without any fight. Avoid situations like these by using your sword when being rushed or even just retreating out of the engagement. Many situations where riflemen get killed in close range can be avoided by never entering them and waiting for the enemy to come to you. Pros and Cons Pros: * A devastating one-hit shot that is still effective at close/medium range. * It is the only gun that is able to drain almost all of enemy's health to red, well beyond its furthest range. * The most accurate weapon in the game. * It is very unpredictably accurate. Someone shooting you with a rifle is always something to be aware of. Cons: * Long reloads that leave the user vulnerable. * No bayonet * If camouflage is lost, it may be hard to rehide again. * Nearly useless at close range. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged weapons Category:Equipment Menu